


[龙薄]食髓知味

by LesMackerel



Category: S & C
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMackerel/pseuds/LesMackerel
Kudos: 1





	[龙薄]食髓知味

他们食髓知味，在隐秘的寂静里逐渐沉迷。  
——探索身体是很快乐的事。  
  
自从在庄园里有过青涩的边缘体验以后，龙笳就做不到自己一个人睡觉了。  
他宁可抱着薄玦什么都不做，也不想一个人倒在床上烙一夜的煎饼，然后被炽烈的情梦弄得心躁。  
  
于是第二天晚上抱着枕头悄悄敲门，有负罪感却又颇为期待。  
薄玦还在看书，睡衣穿着整齐纽扣系到第一颗，长发垂落在肩两侧。  
“我想……和你一起睡，”龙笳怕他误会，仓促解释道：“不是想做那件事，不过做，也很不错……”  
他已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
  
“没事。”薄玦示意他把门关好：“床挺大的，你晚上不打呼就行。”  
他坐回床侧继续看书，龙笳则小心翼翼睡到他的身边。  
时间还早，现在才晚上九点半。  
他没有玩手机，只是张开双臂把薄玦抱在怀里，呼吸轻柔。  
好喜欢啊。  
喜欢到多靠近一点，抱着什么都不做也很幸福。  
  
薄玦同样在他身边时很放松，不知不觉便依偎进他的怀里，继续读那本法国小说。  
龙笳抱着没过几分钟，终于从几近圣洁的滤镜里挣脱出来，忽然就压住了呼吸，试探性移动指尖。  
  
轻触他的腰侧，柔软的臀部，还有光滑的大腿。  
薄玦被摸的呼吸不稳，只继续把目光停在书页上，许久掩饰性地翻一页。  
其实早就不知道剧情到了哪里。  
龙笳得到默许，便借着怀抱爱人的方便低头触吻他的脖颈，某一处渐渐硬挺。  
他双手探进冰丝睡袍里游走轻抚，偶尔停顿数秒，暧昧的画几个圈。  
薄玦快速地回头看他一眼。  
  
“继续看书，”龙笳低笑道：“还没读完呢。”  
薄玦红着耳根继续望着书，所有注意力反而完全被那双手勾走。  
微微有些粗糙的指腹划过平坦腰腹，略有些欺骗性的游移到肋骨边缘，再轻扫他的乳尖。  
薄玦的乳晕很漂亮，浅粉色并不算大，但即使是在浴室里偶尔瞥见一眼，也能让龙笳硬很久。  
青年俯身舔舐亲吻着他的耳际和脖颈，揉按着乳尖偶尔轻掐一下，听见怀里人的急促喘息时笑意加深。  
  
薄玦忍了好一会，直到他甚至看不清每一行字的大概形状，才把书啪的丢在了床头柜。  
然后反身钻进他的怀里，逃避现实般的把脸埋进胸膛间。  
“嗯……哈……”  
龙笳抽出一只手挑起他的下巴，温柔细致的引导他津液交换深吻彼此。  
两人不约而同的伸手笼套彼此的灼热昂扬，喘息声频率重叠，还夹杂着暧昧不明的水声。  
  
薄玦跪坐在龙笳腿间的时候，青年眸色微沉，甚至觉得单这一个动作都太亵渎。  
却在分身被完全吞下时忍不住挺胯深入，差点呛得薄玦干咳起来。  
他单手缓缓抚在他的头顶，像是奖励般的抚慰，又好像在引导着他再吞深一点。  
  
内心和阳具同时都在感受着剧烈到极点的快意。  
在薄玦吸吮舔舐铃口的时候，龙笳甚至闭上眼仰头低哼，喘息的性感到极点。  
  
“小玦……”他沙哑着嗓子唤他：“你转过来，跪在我胸前。”  
薄玦抬头时还含着硬挺顶端，看起来无辜而又色情。  
他有些困难的把太过胀大的昂扬吐出来，以为自己听错了：“怎么做？”  
龙笳耐心地帮他调整位置，然后轻拍屁股，示意他趴在自己的身上继续口交。  
  
薄玦隐约知道接下来会发生什么，却因为姿势的窘迫而动作迟疑。  
没等他完整吞进去，自己最敏感脆弱的地方就已经被灼热完全包裹。  
“呜——”薄玦差点没有收住牙齿，神情狼狈地继续吞吐：“呼……哈……”  
  
节奏开始被龙笳完全掌控。  
他虽然在被恋人舔舐着阳具，双手却都游走在薄玦身体的每一处。  
长发美人被迫分开身体背对着他，此刻反而如同被献祭的羔羊。  
龙笳微眯着眼用唇舌取悦他直到失神，双手却从饱满挺翘的臀间一路滑到腰窝，再暗示意义颇重的轻掐了一把腰侧。  
后者几近失神地在吞咽他的铃口，唇舌柔嫩到好像一碰就坏。  
他们都在无意识地抽插挺胯，可实际上是一人在尽情享受着另一人的身体。  
  
腰肢，奶尖，背脊，长腿。  
龙笳把该摸的不该摸的地方都摩挲揉捏了数遍，舌尖只是在吸吮时转了半圈，怀里的人就呜咽着尽数释放出来，倒在他的身上轻的像一朵云。  
他把他扶正抱回来，用仍旧硬挺的昂扬轻蹭已经充分柔软的某一处。  
“我……我怕疼。”薄玦还在快感中失神，却挣扎着想要伸手帮他解决问题：“帮你弄出来，好不好？”  
龙笳亲了亲他的耳侧：“腿并拢。”  
腿交其实更多的在于视觉冲击。  
他压着他的身体快速冲刺，顶的对方又不由自主的硬起来。  
薄玦伏在软枕上长叹一口气。  
“你如果……晚上和我睡，”他被撞得说话断断续续，还在下意识地用昂扬蹭着床单：“我们……没办法……停下来。”  
“似乎确实是这样。”  
  
但他们还是开始了几近同居般的生活。  
先是在龙家的庄园，然后是裴总的别墅，再回到十七楼。  
  
睡前总是要做些什么。  
甚至白天只是两个人同处一室，不知不觉间外套衬衣也会不翼而飞。  
薄玦甚至感觉是自己总在无意识的引诱他。  
  
他们在比利时的海景卧室里有过一次不算成功的性爱。  
龙笳完全硬起来的时候实在尺寸太大，薄玦在情欲的煎熬里勉强吞了一半，就已经疼的脸色发白。  
龙笳心疼的不行，也顾不上其他心思，哄着他放松下来拔出分身，又是擦药又是帮他清理身体。  
  
可即便如此，他们还是会馋对方的身体。  
甚至一块和队友在客厅里写歌的时候，都会下意识地接吻和磨蹭对方。  
  
龙笳开始变着法子找理由和他一起睡。  
他们都有些不好意思，似乎刚谈恋爱不久，约会都没有过几次，就这样像炮友一样沉溺欲望，对感情不够尊重。  
可再不好意思，薄玦也会穿着睡衣在傍晚过去找他，问几个有关工作的无关痛痒的问题，再顺理成章的被青年留在卧室，一起在被子里压着声喘息。  
他们甚至已经完全记住了彼此口腔的紧致湿润和滚烫。  
以及彼此精液的气味。  
  
偶尔早上再推开门时，会撞见叼着牙刷的谢敛昀，或者刚洗完澡出来的霍刃。  
薄玦从龙笳房间里出来的时候，谢敛昀一推眼镜，目光促狭。  
薄玦心里窘迫的不行，面上还要嘴硬：“我过来拿个东西。”  
“可不是嘛。”谢敛昀懒洋洋道：“找了一宿没碰着吧？”  
“滚滚滚！”  
  
龙笳从薄玦房间里出来的时候，霍刃还在用毛巾揉头发，开门时都没觉得哪里不对。  
“早啊龙哥。”  
“这么早，”龙笳笑道：“再睡会儿吧。”  
“嗯……”霍刃打了个哈欠，终于反应过来哪儿不对：“你怎么，在玦哥房间这边？”  
“哦，”龙笳慢悠悠道：“刚做完运动。”  
  
霍刃点点头关上门，窝回被子里继续补觉。  
这么早就起来晨跑，果然是大哥。  
  
薄玦正闻着被子里的靡靡气味，听见开门声时打了个激灵。  
“怎么又回来了？”  
“今天周日。”青年解开睡衣前的第二颗扣子，慢条斯理地钻进被子里，膝盖卡在他的腿间。  
然后交换了一个薄荷气味的吻。  
“来做点晨间运动。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
